Zell's flower
by MansonChick
Summary: After eating an endless quiantity of hotdogs, Zell finds himself in the care of the new doctor after Kadowaki's retirement: Serah a gentle seed that ends being Zell's center of affection.
1. Chapter 1

It really was a mystery how a flower like Serah would be a fighter's girlfriend. She was probably the gentlest person in the garden, and the best healer. And Zell… well, he was her complete opposite. And how they met was the weirdest way possible; at least for Serah.

After the seed's heroism of defeating the sorceress subsided and the statistics of wounded with it, Doctor Kadowaki decided to retire. After all, she almost suffered a heart attack when Squall told her about the missiles and the war with Galbadia didn't help too much. She also knew she could be replaced; she already had the best person for the job: her assistant; a gentle seed with a heart of gold, who was in charge of medicine and children, while the doctor herself took care of the wounded.

Serah was, as ironic as it sounded a pacific seed and because of that, the only assistant in the medical ward. It really made her the best and only candidate for the job.

Doctor Kadowaki knew the Garden would be in good hands, so with no turning back, she left the Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult to the Garden and to Serah herself to get used to the Doctor's departure, but after a few weeks everything went like normal. It was a few months later when someone came to the infirmary in some serious need of medical attention that things started to change.

Fact is, people normally went to the infirmary for the healing of mortal wounds. Serah was used to seeing blood so when a certain blonde-haired man came with a real bad case of a stomachache (caused by a huge amount of hot dogs) she was really freaked out. She reacted quickly though, gave him some medicine and quickly put him to sleep.

To Zell it was love at first sight. Since he hadn't made use of the infirmary he has never seen the new doctor but he actually thought she would be old or geeky with glasses so when he woke up from the hot dog experience, he found himself gazing at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had very soft features and beautiful blue eyes that glistened with the light. Her long pink her was hoisted up in a sideways ponytail and her petite figure was covered by a doctor's coat.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She had a very soft and sweet voice, she also sounded preoccupied, it made him forget all about the hot dogs, and the fact that he was in the infirmary, and to make it worse he didn't answer intelligently.

"Huh?"

Everything from then on became history, he started visiting the infirmary more often and she even accompanied him to the training center. Eventually they became friends and as time passed on they became closer.

They completed each other, and even though they weren't together all the time, they made room on their respective tight agendas for some quality time with each other.

And a few months after their meeting, Zell finally got the courage to pop the question. (After practicing in the mirror and with Rinoa… and Selphie… and Quistis, even Irvine helped a bit.)

They were having a vacation with all of their friends in Winhill, it was a calm place and Rinoa had convinced Squall to pass their anniversary there. So at that time, Serah and Zell were taking a walk with the moon as their only companion. As always, they were laughing and having a good time and as soon as the atmosphere got romantic enough, Zell asked her to be his girlfriend as bluntly and boldly as any man can do.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Its not like Serah didn't like Zell like that, because she did and If he hadn't surprised her by his boldness she would've screamed YES and hugged him, but as I said, she was caught by surprise, so if you were in her place you would've done the same thing.

"What?"She asked.

Zell didn't know how to respond to that, heck he didn't even know why he asked that way but now that he had said it, there was no turn back, he had to make things clear, he had to be as romantic as ever and most importantly he had to make her say yes.

"I love you"

That's the way to make things clear, to be as romantic as ever and to make her say yes… right?

She was staring at him, trying to decipher what was on his mind; she was trying to decide what to do. She could say yes as loudly as possible or she could ask if he was okay. I mean, it's not normal that out of nothing, the boy you're talking to confess his love with no more than three words.

Zell was starting to feel nervous (not like he wasn't at the beginning) and anxious… maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Say somethin', will ya? W-What's on your mind?"

Serah knew Zell enough, and his stuttering made her blush: it meant he was serious.

"Okay" Serah said."I'll be your girlfriend"

Now it was Zell's time to be shocked. Did he just hear right? She accepted, she was his girlfriend now. He grinned, took her from her tiny waist and spinned her around. She giggled and even though it was the weirdest confession, Zell somehow managed to turn the awkward atmosphere into a romantic one.

And so they shared their first kiss, the first of many to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner came quickly and Serah practically became one of the family: she was smart, sweet and gentle, she charmed his mother and even the neighbor.

"I completely forgot to get some sweets for the coffee… Would you be so kind as to get some Zell?" His mother ordered. Zell sighed and agreed.

"I'll go too" Serah said and got up from the sofa she was sharing with the neighbor. "Let him do the man's job" The neighbor said as she grabbed Serah's wrist and pulled her down. "But-" Serah started but was interrupted by Zell. "I'll be back quickly, Serah"

And with that he went out the door. Serah was not preoccupied by staying alone with his family but she somehow knew they kicked him out on purpose. And she was right.

"Well now that he's gone, how about we get started?" The neighbor smirked evilly.

Zell was happy that his family received Serah with such warmth, not that he thought they would receive her coldly but he wanted Serah to have a good impression of his family, after all, he planned to make her his wife one of these days.

I know what you're thinking, at nineteen and he's already thinking of marriage, but he was a seed, a person who risked his life almost all the time, sure he couldn't take life as granted, and as he didn't know when he was going to die, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the love of his life.

Zell bought cookies, cakes and donuts. (He specially bought chocolate cake, since it was Serah's favorite) and when he arrived home, he heard giggling, well more specifically Serah's giggling.

"Look at this one, Zell was TRYING to cook; it didn't turn out well, as you can see. He's forbidden to enter the kitchen ever since" Zell's mom said as she pointed a picture of Zell all covered in what looked like mud but really was tomato soup.

"What the-" Zell exclaimed as he saw the three women gathered in the couch looking at the photo album Serah was holding in her hands. A photo album of Zell's most embarrassing photos.

"Oh Zell, good you're here, who gave you the motorcycle?"Zell's mom asked a pretty angry, annoyed and embarrassed Zell.

"Why are you showin' those photos to my girlfriend?" Zell was trying to calm down, they all saw the effort, but that didn't make the flush in his cheeks go away.

"Well we needed to show Serah what she was getting herself into" The neighbor said as she smirked evilly at Zell "Better break up now than later, right?" This made Zell angrier, if they did break up, he didn't want it to happen because of some photos.

"Zell, you don't have to get angry, she needs to know that you don't cook, that you like danger and that you are a really temperamental guy, and other things that probably you haven't told her yourself" Zell's mom said grabbing the sweets and putting them on the table.

"But that's not somethin' for you to say or show, IT'S OUR PROBLEM!" Zell said… shouted. All control he was trying to retain completely gone. Nothing could calm him now, nothing but…

"I already know Zell doesn't cook, even though he likes to eat, and he is incredibly hot tempered, but that's what makes him the Zell he is today … the Zell I fell in love with" Serah said out of nowhere with a smile on her face. It actually was the first time she said the 'love' word even though he never got tired of saying it. It wasn't romantic since all his family was there but it didn't take away the sentimentalism behind her words.

Of course not only did it calm him down but he grinned and lost himself in his dreamland where an older Serah and Zell were enjoying their honeymoon.

After all the drama, all the family including Serah got to enjoy the sweets Zell had bought. They talked and when the neighbor left they decided it was time for a movie since the couple was staying the night.

"This one is the latest Esthar production, flashy and ingenious, let's see it" Zell's mom took out a new movie… an action movie, the type of movie Zell enjoys and Serah doesn't like so much.

Zell was about to disagree (even though he wanted to see the movie) but Serah shook her head and got up from the couch. "I think I'll go to sleep now" She said.

"But we were just about to see the movie" Zell's mom tried to convince Serah but she told her she had to get up early to go back to the Garden, as she had a very important job.

"Take my bed Serah, I'll stay here" Zell wanted to go sleep with her, but he knew that was inappropriate. "Okay. Good night" Serah kissed Zell good night, hugged his mother and went up to sleep.

Half an hour later Zell and his mother were watching the movie, Zell looked like he was really into it, and when he least expected it, the tv was turned off.

"What the-" Zell's moaning was interrupted by his mother's statement. "We need to talk"

Zell gulped, the last time she said those words were when she talked to him about his adoption. Now he didn't know what to expect, except that it was something serious.

"I really want to know Zell, what are your plans?"

Weird enough, Zell felt relieved at that question. He wanted to tell her everything he had planned.

"Well… I'll wait for a few months to ask her to marry me, til we're 20. I already have a house in mind, the money's no problem. Being a seed rocks."

"I'm not against anything you're planning Zell, I really like Serah and I can see you really love each other but that's why I wanted to talk to you; don't you think it's a little soon to take that big step?"

Zell knew everybody that wasn't a seed would ask that question, and with good reason, once you get married, a lot of things change and he knew that, but the only person he wanted to try marriage with was already there and he didn't want to waste time.

"I know she's the person I'll live with forever, so why not now?" Zell was annoyed; he wanted his mother support out of everyone else.

"Alright then" His mother said as she stood up. "I just wanted to know if you were completely sure" She walked towards her room. "I trust you won't do anything inappropriate while sleeping together… I WILL hear you"

And with that she left. Zell thought he would be sleeping on the couch, and now he was grinning at the idea of sleeping with his beloved, so he as quietly and quickly possible, went towards his room.

And there sleeping soundlessly; the love of his life


	4. Chapter 4

Most may be wondering if there was any "action" between Zell and Serah, and of course there was, they became intimate but every time they tried to make it to the next level, something happened.

They usually were called for something important, so they actually never made love, but that made them think that maybe their first time needed to be special. And Serah, thinking this prepared quite the dinner for Zell in his birthday, bought some lingerie and made the best atmosphere in her room as it could be possible.

This was it.

That day, March 17, Zell arrived quite late from a mission and even though he knew he had to go to Serah he fell asleep in his room… and he never arrived to his surprise.

Serah was not the person to get angry easily but this time she actually put a lot of effort in everything so she became irritated and a little annoyed. She went to sleep and the next day everybody could see she was not in the mood.

Zell woke up abruptly. It was 12:04 and he cursed. Serah was so going to kill him. When he got out of his room he bumped into Rinoa.

"Hey birthday boy, how was last night?" Rinoa hugged him and smirked at the blonde. She knew what the surprise was.

"Umm… I dunno" Zell responded. He was ashamed, he had a surprise? Serah was so going to torture him and then kill him. (But somehow he couldn't imagine Serah doing anything aggressive)

Rinoa's expression changed, she was between surprised and angry. "What do you mean you don't- OH NO! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP? HOW DARE YOU? Poor Serah, she even got the day off to buy everything" She got confused, then angry and then preoccupied. Rinoa hit him again and just when she finished that question Zell darted towards the infirmary.

'You gotta be jokin' Zell arrived to the infirmary only to see Serah typing something on her computer. He took a deep breath and entered.

Serah looked up to see the last person she wanted to look at. She was a little annoyed, if not angry at him. But she knew deep inside that he had a good reason.

"Im sorry, I arrived really late from the mission and I fell asleep. I'm really sorry" Zell made a sad face and even though she was angry, she knew she had to give in… for three reasons. He had a good excuse, it was his birthday and she wanted to forgive him

Serah got up and threw herself to him to kiss him. Zell was caught up by surprise and almost fell but lets face it: Serah's tiny form resembled a tiny box; she was as light as a feather.

"You had me worried" Serah said and kissed him again. The kisses they shared had always been sweet but this time they were rough.

"Take the day off" Zell said as he was breathing heavily. He wasn't the only one.

Serah nodded and told her assistant she was in charge. As soon as she did, Zell and Serah were gone. They went to her room, where things started to get even more intimate.


	5. Chapter 5

'Serah´s missing aggressiveness in fighting makes up for her aggressiveness in bed'. Zell had never been intimate with someone that wasn't Serah, and the other way around, so for them both everything sexual was new… but just as pleasurable.

Just as they arrived at Serah's room, she jumped him. Zell was used to it, she liked to do that when he arrived to greet him, then he would spin her around and finally they would kiss (cheesy I know, but they were like that). This time however, the action was everything but innocent and corny, this time he grabbed her by the butt and Serah was trying and succeeded to take his shirt off.

They were almost naked as they made it to the bed. Zell softly put Serah on the bed and then he hovered over her. He liked the way she acted in bed with him. She would take her playful and passionate side out. "Whoa-" Zell gasped as his girlfriend changed positions and was now over him. She giggled, freed her hair, took off her bra and started kissing him.

Every time they kissed, they felt a connection. There had always been a great fire between the two lovers but this time… that connection was on fire.

As it was their first time they were a little nervous, but their bodies' reactions were as if they had done this multiple times. They fondled each other with care and passion. Tasted each other with gentleness and when Zell couldn't take it anymore, he took over and hovered over her again.

There was no need of permission or assurance. He knew it would hurt her, just as it would hurt him seeing her in pain, but they both were really prepared and wanted it just as much.

He thrust forward sharply and was rewarded with the feeling of being fully one with the love of his life. Serah groaned with the sharp burst of pain but he held still, deep within her, whispering words of comfort in her ear. The pain slowly became a heavenly feeling of fullness. She felt complete.

Zell could feel her entire body beneath him, her legs circling his waist accepting him, her nipples hard, pressing against his chest, her flat stomach against his and her arms tightly around his neck. He struggled to remain still, but he didn't need to do it much longer.

"It's ok… I'm fine"

Zell's hips pulled back slowly, his gaze concentrated on her face, looking for any signs of pain, but seeing none; he continued and kissed her hard.

Zell thrust harder into her, gaining slightly more depth, forcing her air out of her almost explosively and making her moan on a different timbre.

Serah tightened her legs grip on his waist and pulled him closer to her as he thrust deeper inside her. Their feelings were almost indescribable. The rush they were in was heavenly and their climax was the most pleasurable feeling they have ever felt.

Serah released Zell and tried to catch her breath. Zell raised up on his arms and looked down at her lover. The level of emotion was deeper than anything he had ever felt. Just seeing her there, panting and looking at him with so much love made him want to never leave the place… never leaver her.

Serah raised her hand towards his face; she traced his tattoo placed on the right side of his face. She had always wondered what it meant but the few times she had asked, Zell always told her 'I´ll tell you later'. She smiled and brought his face towards her. A kiss was the perfect ending to the passionate moment they just had, right?

Wrong

"This is Squall speaking, we are headed towards Balamb City, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, come to the bridge immediately, I repeat…" 'Squall you're **so** dead'


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Zell was out of the lift to the bridge, he was bombarded with questions.

"What took you so long?"

"Were you with Serah?"

"When are you going to learn Zell, I would've thought Serah was a good influence on you" (That was obviously Quistis)

Irvine circled his shoulders and whispered in his ear "With Serah eh? Did the nasty?"

Zell pushed Irvine and was about to yell something when Squall cut him off. "I really don't care what you were doing Zell, and neither should the others" Squall glared specially at Irvine. "Now, we have more important matters to discuss"

Quistis sighed and said "Squall is right. We received an emergency call from Fishermans Horizon, they were attacked" Selphie gasped. I'm sure everyone thought the same thing 'Galbadia'

"Those bastards" Zell said and clenched his fists. "No" Squall said. "It wasn't Galbadia, as surprising as it sounds" He sighed. Things would've been easier if it were Galbadia.

"Esthar" Quistis said. "A rebel group from Esthar attacked Fishermans Horizon. It makes sense since the distance between them is extremely short"

"But Esthar is ruled by Laguna…" Zell exclaimed… he couldn't picture Laguna as such a bad leader that rebel groups were forming.

"I thought so too, but we can't contact Esthar either, and the only way to enter the city is by Fishermans Horizon since the Ragnarok was returned to space" Quistis said. "We don't know anything just that Fishermans Horizon needs our help"

"We'll start from there" Squall said. "We'll investigate the other cities while we reunite forces to attack the rebels. Xu, would you please"

Nobody but probably Squall and Quistis had noticed Xu. She had always liked to explain things and strategy was her forte.

"Thank you Squall. Okay here's the deal. There are three cities we need to go to, and two gardens we need the help from. Timber, Deiling and Balamb are the cities. Trabia and Galbadia are the gardens. We'll need 4 groups of two. Squall already made the teams" Xu said.

"We'll all start in Balamb" Squall said.

"We are just 6 Squall" Selphie said. "We'll need our more trusted seeds"

"I've already made the arrangements. Hear me out. I'll send Selphie to Trabia Garden and since Rinoa is well known in any other city and Garden, she'll be going there too" Squall ordered

"Yay! I'll be going to Trabia!" Selphie jumped and almost screamed of happiness

"Irvine and Quistis will go to Deiling City. It's a big city so I want you to separate. Invent some new identities; the people of Deiling have become very suspicious since the war."

"Roger" Quistis said

"You can count on me" Irvine said.

"I'll take care of Timber city with Seifer. He's on his way with-" The lift went down and soon Seifer was there with Serah by his side.

"Hello everyone" Serah said smiling. "Let's forget about hello's for now. Serah I have a mission for you"

"Wait a minute" Zell interrupted. "Serah is a doctor. She needs to stay. I'm sure we can find another seed" While he said this, Serah approached him and took his hand.

"He's right Squall, we never sent Kadowaki on missions. Their job as doctors is to stay here" Quistis said.

"She still is a seed, and if it makes you both feel better, she'll be going to Galbadia Garden with Zell" Squall said. Serah 's eyes were wide open. She knew where this was going. "Her sister is a very good friend of the new director of the garden and one of the best seeds there. I will need your help in this Serah"

Serah closed her eyes. _Her sister…_


End file.
